lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
6.11 Bis ans Ende ihrer Tage-Transcript
---- Staffel 6, Episode 11 - Geschrieben von: Carlton Cuse & Damon Lindelof Regie: Jack Bender ---- Auf der Hydra Insel liegt in der DHARMA-Station auf einem Krankenhausbett. Zoe adjustiert die Einstellung seiner Infusion. ZOE: Mr. Hume, mein Name ist Zoe. Ich weiß, dass Sie desorientiert sind, Sie waren die letzten drei Tage bewusstlos. Aber wir entfernen jetzt die Infusion und ich habe Ihnen gerade eine Spritze gegeben, die Ihnen beim Aufwachen helfen wird. DESMOND: Sind Sie eine Krankenschwester? ZOE: Sie sind nicht mehr im Krankenhaus, Mr. Hume. Wir mussten Sie verlegen. DESMOND: Was, verlegen? Wohin denn? Wo ist meine Frau? setzt sich auf. ZOE: Nein, warten Sie, Mister, Mister, nein, Sie sollten nicht... Sie sollten nicht... DESMOND: Ich will Penny sehen. WIDMORE: Ich fürchte, das ist nicht möglich, Desmond. DESMOND: Sie? WIDMORE: Langsam, langsam. Ich übernehme ihn jetzt. geht davon. WIDMORE: Desmond... DESMOND: Was ist mit mir passiert? Wo bin ich? WIDMORE: Du wurdest angeschossen. Von Benjamin Linus. Erinnerst Du dich daran? DESMOND: Ja, ich erinnere mich. Ich will mit Penny reden. Penny! WIDMORE: Sie ist nicht hier. Aber ich versichere Dir, dass sie und auch dein Sohn absolut sicher sind. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich Dich von ihnen trennen musste... ich hatte keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Und... wenn ich es erklärt hätte, wärst Du niemals mitgekommen? DESMOND: Mitgekommen? Wohin mitgekommen? WIDMORE: Ich habe dich zurück auf die Insel gebracht. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie Du dich fühlen musst. Aber wenn Du mir die Möglichkeit gibst, zu erklären... springt aus dem Bett und schlägt Widmore mit dem Infusionsständer. Zwei von Widmores Leuten eilen herbei und halten Desmond zurück. WIDMORE: Verdammt! Ihr verletzt ihn. DESMOND: Du bringst mich zurück! Du bringst mich sofort zurück, hörst Du?! WIDMORE: Ich kann dich nicht zurückbringen. Die Insel ist noch nicht fertig mit dir. schreit. Widmore geht davon. Jin und Zoe warten im Korridor auf ihn. JIN: Was macht Desmond hier? WIDMORE: Es wäre einfacher für mich, es Ihnen zu zeigen, als es zu erklären, Mr. Kwon. Bringt ihn in den Generatorraum. Ich werde Hume hinbringen, damit wir den Test starten können. ZOE: Charles, der... der Test ist erst für morgen angesetzt. WIDMORE: Ich weiß, für wann er geplant ist. Macht ihn jetzt fertig. und Jin nähern sich dem Generatorraum. Jin sieht sich um und betrachtet große elektrische Bauteile. ZOE: Komm schon, keine Zeit für Besichtigungen. betreten den Kontrollraum. Mehrere Leute arbeiten darin, darunter auch Seamus. ZOE: Sie bringen Hume jetzt runter. SEAMUS: Was? ZOE: Du hast richtig gehört, es geht jetzt los. Wie liegt ihr im Zeitplan? SEAMUS: Wir sind nicht mal ansatzweise fertig. Dieser Generator lief wahrscheinlich seit 20 Jahren nicht mehr. Woher soll ich... ZOE: Widmore will nicht warten. JIN: Was macht ihr hier? ZOE: Wir machen einen kleinen Test. JIN: Was für einen Test? SEAMUS: Okay, lasst uns sehen, wo wir sind. Können wir ein stabiles EM-Feld aufbauen, Leute? TECHNIKER: Aber sicher. SEAMUS: Dann macht einen Leistungstest. Generator auf voll, bitte. TECHNIKER: Okay. SEAMUS: Und los gehts. Auf mein Signal... drei... zwei... eins... und Energie. legt einen Schalter um. Die Geräte erwachen zum Leben und gehen dann wieder aus. SEAMUS: Toll. Wir haben wahrscheinlich irgendwo einen Kurzschluss, findet ihn. Simmons, geh runter und überprüf die Schaltkreise an den Spulen. SIMMONS: Ja, Sir. SEAMUS: einem Kaninchen in einem Käfig Und weißt Du was, Angstrom, Du gehst als nächster da rein. untersucht die Spulen mit einem Handlesegerät. Im Kontrollraum steht einer der Techniker vor einem Schalter. TECHNIKER: Gefunden! Eine kaputte Sicherung am Generator. Bringe ihn jetzt wieder online. ZOE: Nein! legt den Schalter um. Die Spulen erwachen zum Leben und geben helles Licht ab. ZOE: Nein! SEAMUS: Schalt es ab! Schalt es ab! Schalter wird wieder zurückgelegt, die Spulen gehen wieder aus. Zoe, Seamus und Jin eilen herüber und finden die verbrannte Leiche von Simmons. ZOE: Oh mein Gott. kommt dazu. WIDMORE: Zoe. Sind wir soweit? wird in den Raum gebracht und sieht die Leiche, die abtransportiert werden soll. MANN: Hab ihn. WIDMORE: Stop. hebt die Decke über der Leiche an und betrachtet das Gesicht. WIDMORE: Ihr könnt ihn jetzt mitnehmen. Danke. Bringt ihn rein. wird in den Spulenraum gebracht. DESMOND: Hey. Was zum Teufel macht ihr hier? wird an einen Stuhl gebunden. WIDMORE: Ich weiß, wie das aussieht, Desmond. Aber wenn alles, was mir über dich erzählt wurde, stimmt, wird dir nichts geschehen. WIDMORES MITARBEITER: Desmond Haben Sie irgendwelches Metall bei sich? Schlüssel? Wechselgeld? WIDMORE: Natürlich nicht, Du Idiot. Ich hasse es, dass ich dir das antun muss, Desmond. Aber sobald das vorbei ist, werde ich dich bitten, ein Opfer zu bringen. Und ich hoffe für alle von uns, dass Du mir helfen wirst. DESMOND: Opfer? Was weißt Du verdammt nochmal von Opfern? WIDMORE: Mein Sohn ist hier für das Wohl der Insel gestorben. Deine Frau - meine eigene Tochter - hasst mich. Und ich hab meinen eigenen Enkel nicht mal getroffen. Aber wenn Du mir nicht hilfst, Desmond, wird alles umsonst gewesen sein. Penny, dein Sohn und jeder andere, wird für immer weg sein. und seine Leute verlassen den Raum und verschließen die Tür. Desmond schreit und zerbricht den Stuhl. Dann schlägt er gegen die Tür. Widmore betritt den Kontrollraum. DESMOND: Aah! Uhh! Aah! WIDMORE: In Ordnung, schaltet es ein. JIN: Nein! Wenn ihr wollt, dass ich euch bei was auch immer helfe, müsst ihr mir erklären... WIDMORE: Dieser Mann ist die einzige Person auf der Welt, die ich kenne, die ein katastrophales elektromagnetisches Ereignis überlebt hat. Ich muss wissen, ob er das nochmal kann oder wir werden alle sterben. Schaltet es ein! legt einen Schalter um und aktiviert die Geräte. WIDMORE: Haben wir volle Energie? SEAMUS: Yeah, aber... geht zu ihm und legt die verbleibenden Schalter um. Die Geräte werden lauter. DESMOND: Lasst mich raus! Spulen beginnen zu leuchten und erzeugen ein Feld und helles Licht. DESMOND: Lasst mich raus, ihr Bastarde! Lasst mich raus! Lasst mich raus! Lasst mich hier raus! Lasst mich hier raus! Alternative Zeitlinie betrachtet die Ankunftsübersicht von Oceanic Airlines am Flughafen Los Angeles. Hurley kommt vorbei. HURLEY: Kofferband Vier. DESMOND: Bitte? HURLEY: Du warst auch auf dem Flug von Sydney, oder? DESMOND: Yeah. HURLEY: Unsere Taschen sind auf Kofferband Vier, hab ich zweimal bei dem Typen am Schalter nachgefragt. DESMOND: Danke. müht sich damit ab, ihre Tasche vom Band zu nehmen. DESMOND: Warten Sie, ich hab ihn, ich hab ihn. nimmt den Koffer vom Band. CLAIRE: Vielen, vielen Dank. DESMOND: War mir ein Vergnügen. Haben Sie noch mehr Taschen? CLAIRE: Nein, äh, das war es, Gott sei Dank. DESMOND: Junge oder Mädchen? CLAIRE: Ähm. DESMOND: Oh, tut mir leid. Ich... ich wollte nicht neugierig sein. CLAIRE: Oh nein, es ist okay. Ich, ähm... ich weiß nicht, was es wird. DESMOND: In Ordnung. Dann sind Sie mutiger als ich. Ich bin kein großer Fan von Überraschungen. Oh Verzeihung, das ist meine. nimmt seine eigene Tasche vom Band. DESMOND: Also, haben Sie jemanden, der auf Sie wartet? CLAIRE: Äh yeah, äh, vielleicht haben sie die Flüge verwechselt. DESMOND: Weil ich von einem Auto abgeholt werde. Wissen Sie, wenn Sie eine Mitfahrgelegenheit brauchen, würde ich die ihnen gerne anbieten. CLAIRE: Oh nein, nein, das ist, ähm... das ist wirklich nett, aber es geht schon. Es gibt Taxis, also... DESMOND: In Ordnung, war schön, Sie kennengelernt zu haben. CLAIRE: Yeah, finde ich auch. DESMOND: Ein Junge. CLAIRE: Was? DESMOND: Ich wette, es wird ein Junge. geht zu George Minkowski, der ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Hume“ hält. DESMOND: Sieht so aus, als warten Sie auf mich. GEORGE: Mr. Hume, Hallo. Lassen Sie mich das nehmen. nimmt Desmonds Tasche. DESMOND: Danke. GEORGE: Mein Name ist George. DESMOND: Hi George. GEORGE: Also, soll ich Sie zurück in ihr Hotel bringen? DESMOND: Zum Büro. GEORGE: Büro. Wunderbar. Hier lang bitte. Also, äh, Sie waren in Sydney, ja? DESMOND: Yeah, das ist richtig. GEORGE: Und was... was haben Sie in Down Under gemacht? DESMOND: Ich habe für den Boss einen Deal abgeschlossen. GEORGE: Oh, gut für Sie, Glückwunsch. Hey, hören Sie, wenn Sie irgendwas brauchen, während Sie in der Stadt sind... ich kenne jeden. Sie brauchen eine Reservierung? Wählen Sie einfach ein Restaurant aus. DESMOND: Der Zimmerservice in meinem Hotel ist exzellent, Danke. GEORGE: Suchen Sie... ähm, suchen Sie etwas Gesellschaft? Ich habe bemerkt, dass Sie keinen Ehering tragen. Und es gibt eine Menge liebevolle Ladys, die äh... ihre Gesellschaft anbieten. DESMOND: Ich suche nicht nach Gesellschaft. Ich bin hier, um zu arbeiten. GEORGE: Deshalb sind Sie wohl die rechte Hand vom Boss und ich bin der Fahrer. Okay. Verstanden. kommt in Widmores Büro an. REZEPTIONISTIN: Guten Morgen Mr. Hume, wie war ihr Flug? DESMOND: Angenehm, Danke. REZEPTIONISTIN: Er hat gesagt, dass Sie direkt reingehen können. DESMOND: Danke. betritt das Büro. DESMOND: Charles. WIDMORE: Hallo Desmond. Willkommen in Los Angeles mein Freund. DESMOND: Danke. umarmen sich. Kurze Zeit später telefoniert Widmore mit jemandem, während Desmond ein Modell von einem schwarzen Segelschiff betrachtet. WIDMORE: Es ist mir verdammt nochmal egal, was er getan oder wieviel es kosten wird. Bezahlen Sie einfach und holen ihn da raus. legt auf. WIDMORE: Sorry Desmond. Sieht so aus, als würde unsere Feierlichkeiten für den Australien-Deal unterbrochen werden. Du weißt, dass mein Sohn ein Musiker ist? DESMOND: Ja, ich habe gehört, dass er ziemlich talentiert ist. WIDMORE: Ja ist er, ziemlich. Wie auch immer, meine Frau gibt eine ihrer Wohltätigkeitsfeiern und äh, der Junge hatte die verrückte Idee, klassische Musik mit modernem Rock zu kombinieren. Hast Du mal von einer Band namens Drive Shaft gehört? DESMOND: Nein, glaube nicht. WIDMORE: Ihr Bassgitarrist hatte eine Überdosis und wurde, äh... verhaftet. Und wenn ich jetzt diesen Junkie nicht zum Event meiner Frau bringe, wird sie mich gelinde gesagt zerstören. DESMOND: Also soll ich sein Babysitter sein? WIDMORE: Ich weiß, dass es unter deiner Würde ist, aber ich brauche jemanden, dem ich vertrauen kann, dass er den Job richtig macht. DESMOND: Sag nichts mehr, Charles. Es ist erledigt. WIDMORE: Hm. Du hast das Leben wirklich, Sohn. Keine Familie, keine Verpflichtungen, aah, frei von Bindungen. DESMOND: Ich bin ein gesegneter Mann, Sir. WIDMORE: Nein, ich bin gesegnet, weil Du mein Angestellter bist. Ein Drink, um deine Unentbehrlichkeit zu zelebrieren? gießt zwei Gläser MacCutcheon-Whiskey ein. DESMOND: Das ist dein 60 Jahre alter Scotch, Charles. WIDMORE: Nichts ist zu gut für dich. DESMOND: Slàinte. erreicht das Gerichtsgebäude, als Charlie mit einer Anwältin herauskommt. ANWÄLTIN: Mr. Hume? DESMOND: Das ist richtig. ANWÄLTIN: Um das Lösegeld wurde sich gekümmert. Denken Sie daran, dass er den Staat nicht verlassen darf. DESMOND: Gut. Mr. Pace, ich bin Desmund Hume. Charles Widmore hat mich geschickt. läuft davon. DESMOND: Hey! Wo gehen Sie hin? ANWÄLTIN: Er gehört Ihnen. DESMOND: Hey! überquert rücksichtslos eine Straße, mehrere Autos müssen scharf bremsen. FAHRER: Was stimmt nicht mit dir?! Idiot! sieht auf die Uhr, dann folgt er Charlie über die Straße und in eine Bar. DESMOND: Ich nehme, was immer er hat. Einen Drink, dann gehen wir. CHARLIE: Also, was ist dein Job? Mein Babysitter? Was bist Du? Mr. Widmores Oberlakai? Handlanger? DESMOND: Kein Titel. Aber eine Menge Vorzüge. CHARLIE: Hmmm, zum Beispiel? DESMOND: Ich lerne nette Leute kennen. CHARLIE: Nun, dann Prost. Sag mir Handlanger, bist Du glücklich? DESMOND: Ziemlich. CHARLIE: Nein, bist Du nicht. DESMOND: Nun, ich habe einen tollen Job, viel Geld, ich reise viel. Warum sollte ich nicht glücklich sein? CHARLIE: Warst Du jemals verliebt? DESMOND: Tausend mal. CHARLIE: Davon rede ich nicht. Ich rede von spektakulärer, bewusstseinsverändernder Liebe. Weißt Du, wie die aussieht? DESMOND: Ich wusste nicht, dass Liebe überhaupt irgendwie aussieht. CHARLIE: Ich habe sie gesehen, Kumpel. Auf dem Flug von Sydney. DESMOND: Ist das so? Nun, wir waren auf dem selben Flug, also... vielleicht habe ich sie auch gesehen. CHARLIE: Vertrau mir, hast Du nicht. DESMOND: Ach? Erleuchte mich. CHARLIE: Da war diese Frau, zwei Reihen vor mir, in Handschellen, neben einem Cop. Er hat mich angesehen und wusste, dass ich was ausgefressen habe. Wenn ich nichts getan hätte, hätte er mich erwischt. Also bin ich aufgestanden, aufs Klo gegangen und habe versucht, die Beweise zu vernichten indem ich meinen Vorrat runterschlucke. Und genau in dem Moment kommen wir in Turbulenzen. Ich habe mich verschluckt. Der ganze Beutel Heroin steckte in meinem Hals. Es ist ähm, ist vorbei. Alles wird dunkel, ich rutsche in den Abgrund und dann sehe ich... sie. DESMOND: Sie? CHARLIE: Eine Frau. Blond, unglaublich schön und ich kenne sie. Wir sind zusammen. Es ist, als wären wir schon immer zusammen gewesen und würden für immer zusammen sein. Dieses Gefühl, diese Liebe und als wäre ich umgeben von... schnippt mit den Fingern. Ich öffne meine Augen und dieser verdammte Idiot steht da und fragt mich, ob ich okay bin. Aber ich habe sie gesehen, nur für einen Moment, ich habe gesehen, wie sie aussieht. DESMOND: Nun, das ist einfach... Poesie, Bruder. Weißt Du, Du solltest... Du solltest einen Song darüber schreiben. CHARLIE: Yeah yeah yeah yeah, Ich weiß, was Du denkst - armer, suizidaler Rockstar. Aber ich habe etwas Echtes gesehen. Ich habe die Wahrheit gesehen. DESMOND: Nein, das ist nicht wahr. Du willst die richtige Wahrheit, Pace? Jetzt gerade hast Du eine Wahl - Du kannst weitertrinken oder Du kannst mit mir mitkommen. Bevor Du jetzt deine Wahl triffst, realisiere, dass, wenn Du hierbleibst, es höchstwahrscheinlich in der Auslöschung deiner Musikkarriere resultieren wird. CHARLIE: Und wenn ich mit dir gehe? DESMOND: Dann wirst Du in zwanzig Minuten in einem Fünf-Sterne-Hotel sein, direkt am Meer und Charles Widmore - einer der mächtigsten Männer in dieser Stadt, wird dir einen Gefallen schulden. CHARLIE: Sieht nicht wirklich nach einer Wahl aus. DESMOND: Es gibt immer eine Wahl, Bruder. und Charlie sind im Auto unterwegs, im Radio wird „You All Everybody“ gespielt. CHARLIE: Das ist meine Band, Drive Shaft. Unsere erste Single. Der Beginn von allem Großartigen. Magst Du es? DESMOND: Dafür, was es ist, sicher. CHARLIE: Es tut mir leid für dich, Kumpel. Du denkst, dass Du glücklich bist. Du denkst, Du hast alles - das, dein Leben. Aber das hast Du nicht. DESMOND: Warum, weil nichts davon wirklich ist? CHARLIE: In Ordnung Mr. Hume. Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir eine Wahl gebe? DESMOND: Was denn? CHARLIE: Ich kann dir entweder zeigen, wovon ich rede oder Du kannst aus dem Auto aussteigen. DESMOND: Warum in Gottes Namen sollte ich aus dem Auto aussteigen wollen? greift sich das Lenkrad und dreht es herum. Das Auto gerät ausser Kontrolle und fährt von einer Hafenkante ins Wasser. DESMOND: Aah! Uhh! Desmond schnallt sich ab. DESMOND: gurgelnd Charlie! Charlie! versucht, Charlies Anschnallgurt zu entfernen. Komm schon! taucht auf und schnappt nach Luft. Er atmet tief ein und taucht wieder hinab zum untergehenden Auto. Ihm gelingt es nicht, Charlies Tür zu öffnen. Charlie versucht gar nicht, sich zu retten; Er dreht sich ruhig zu Desmond und drückt seine linke Hand von innen gegen das geschlossene Fenster. Desmond liest die Inschrift auf Charlies Hand "NOT PENNY'S BOAT". Desmond sieht plötzlich Bilder in seiner Erinnerung-- Bilder auf der Insel, in der Spiegel-Station, als er zusehen musste, wie Charlie in der originalen Zeitlinie ertrinkt. Desmond erinnert sich an das Bild von Charlies Hand, auf der die Worte "NOT PENNY'S BOAT" geschrieben stehen. Desmond gelingt es dann, die Autotür zu öffnen und den bewusstlosen Charlie aus dem Auto heraus und an die Wasseroberfläche zu ziehen. DESMOND: Charlie ans Dock ziehend Komm schon! Komm schon, verdammt! ---- ist im Krankenhaus, wird untersucht ÄRZTIN: Sie haben einen ziemlichen Schlag abgekriegt bei Ihrem Unfall. Ist Ihnen übel? DESMOND: Nein. ÄRZTIN: Sehen Sie doppelt? DESMOND: Nein. Hören Sie, ich muss den Mann finden, mit dem ich zusammen hergebracht wurde. ÄRZTIN: Haben Sie sonst irgendwelche Sinnestäuschungen? DESMOND: Was meinen Sie? ÄRZTIN: Halluzinationen. Sehen Sie Dinge, die gar nicht da sind. DESMOND Kopf schüttelnd: Um, Ich weiß nicht. ÄRZTIN: Auf Ihrem CT war nichts zu erkennen. Ich werde Sie nach unten schicken, es muss noch ein MRI gemacht werden. DESMOND: Nein, dafür habe ich keine Zeit. Ich muss den Mann finden, mit dem ich her kam. ÄRZTIN: Ich fürchte, Sie werden niemanden finden können, bis wir wissen, was in Ihrem Gehirn vor sich geht. ---- sitzt neben dem MRI und spricht mit dem Techniker. TECHNIKER: Haben Sie irgendetwas Metallenes bei sich? Schlüssel oder Geldmünzen? Oder in Ihrem Körper - einen Herzschrittmacher, Nägel, Kugeln, eine Stahlplatte im Kopf oder Ähnliches? DESMOND: Nein, nichts von alldem. TECHNIKER: Sie haben keine Person angegeben, die bei einem Notfall benachrichtigt werden soll. Gibt es da niemanden, Freunde oder Verwandte? DESMOND: Um, schreiben Sie einfach meinen Arbeitgeber hin, Charles Widmore. TECHNIKER: Diese Maschine ist extrem laut. Sie werden die hier brauchen. reicht Desmond Gehöhrschützer und schnallt ihn an der Liege fest. Und Sie brauchen den Knopf. DESMOND: Den Knopf? TECHNIKER: Den Panikschalter. Wenn Sie aufhören wollen, drücken Sie. Vermeiden Sie es allerdings, wenn Sie können, sonst müssen wir wieder von vorne anfangen. Ich werde hier drüben sitzen, Sie werden mich hören können. Es dauert 30 Minuten, okay? wird noch eine Kopfspule umgelegt, dann wird er ins MRI geschoben. TECHNIKER: Okay, es geht los. Lärm ertönt und Desmond hat sofort visuelle Erinnerungsfetzen an Szenen aus der originalen Zeitlinie vor Augen: erneut sieht er Charlie ertrinken; wie Penny lacht, wie er sie küsst und der junge Charlie geboren wird; Charlie als Kleinkind; weitere Szenen in denen er Penny küsst. Er hört Pennys Stimme. DESMOND: Hey! Lassen Sie mich raus betätigt den Panikschalter. Hey! Hey! TECHNIKER: Desmond aus dem MRI Was ist denn passiert? Geht es Ihnen gut? DESMOND: Ich muss den Mann finden, mit dem ich her kam. steht auf, nimmt den Gehörschutz raus. Ich muss ihn finden. ---- DESMOND: einer Empfangskrankenschwester im Krankenhaus Sein Name ist Charlie Pace. Er wurde vor einer Stunde eingeliefert. Er... Geben Sie mir einfach seine Zimmernummer. KRANKENSCHWESTER: Wenn Sie kein Verwandter sind, kann ich Ihnen da nicht helfen. . DESMOND: Verstehen Sie doch, wir hatten zusammen einen Unfall. Ich muss ihn sehen! KRANKENSCHWESTER: Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen. Shepard läuft vorbei. DESMOND: Hey. Entschuldigen Sie. Um, waren Sie nicht im selben Flug? Oceanic 815, von Sydney. JACK: Äh... Ja... ja. Sie saßen doch neben mir. Desmond, richtig? DESMOND: Ja, genau. Hören Sie mal, vielleicht könnten Sie mir helfen, Bruder. Ich muss jemanden finden. Er war auch in unserem Flugzeug. Und jetzt ist er irgendwo hier in diesem Krankenhaus. JACK: Moment mal. Er war auf unserem Flug und jetzt ist er hier?Im Krankenhaus? Ende des Flurs gibt es einen Tumult Charlie, in einem Krankenhaushemdchen, wird gejagt. CHARLIE: Nichts von alldem ist von Bedeutung. Gar nichts. FRAU: Nein! Sir! Bitte, bleiben Sie stehen! JACK: Beruhigen Sie sich. rennt hinter Charlie her. DESMOND: Wieso rennst du weg? CHARLIE: Weil mir hier niemand helfen kann. Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe. DESMOND: Wieso hast du versucht, mich zu töten? CHARLIE: Ich habe nicht versucht, dich umzubringen. Ich wollte Dir nur etwas zeigen. DESMOND: Mir etwas zeigen. Zeig mir deine Hand. CHARLIE: Was? DESMOND: Deine Hand. Zeig mir deine verdammte Hand, jetzt! CHARLIE: Du hast was gesehen, stimmts? Im Wasser. Was war es? schnappt sich Charlies Hände. CHARLIE: Wonach suchst du, Kumpel? DESMOND: Wer ist Penny? CHARLIE: Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ah. Du hast es gespürt, richtig? DESMOND: Ich hab gar nichts gespürt. CHARLIE: Aha. Und was willst du dann von mir? DESMOND: Na schön. Komm schon, wir gehen. CHARLIE: Whoa! Du denkst echt, ich würde hier nach noch ein Konzert spielen? Das ist mir egal. Alles ist egal. Alles was zählt ist, dass wir es gespürt haben. Wenn du mich aufhalten willst, viel Glück dabei. DESMOND: Hey, wo willst du denn hin? CHARLIE: An deiner Stelle würde ich aufhören, dich um mich zu kümmern und lieber anfangen, nach Penny zu suchen. ---- und Desmond telefonieren. WIDMORE: Was meinen Sie mit er ist weg? DESMOND: Er ist abgehauen. Er hat einen Arzt überwältigt und ist dann aus dem Krankenhaus gestürmt. WIDMORE: Und Sie haben ihn gehen lassen? DESMOND: Er ist ein Junkie, der mein Auto in den Ozean gefahren hat Charles. Mir gehts übrigens gut. Danke der Nachfrage. WIDMORE: Und ich freue mich, dass Sie überlebt haben, Desmond. Doch wenn ich Ihnen einen Job gebe, erwarte ich, dass Sie ihn auch erledigen. DESMOND: Mit allem Respekt, Sir, es geht hier doch nur um ein Konzert. WIDMORE: Ich sage Ihnen etwas, Desmond, wenn Sie Pace nicht herbringen können, dann erklären Sie doch Mrs. Widmore, dass es 'nur' um ein Konzert geht. ---- GEORGE: die Tür der Limousine Mr. Hume. Sie haben also noch nie die Frau des Chefs getroffen, was? DESMOND: Nein. GEORGE: Hals und Beinbruch. ELOISE: einem Kellner im Empfangszelt Bitte, erklären Sie mir doch, wie kommt es, dass jemand ihres Berufes noch nicht einmal weiß, dass ein Buttermesser rechts, Klinge nach links gedeckt wird. So nämlich. KELLNER: In Ordnung. ELOISE: In Gottes Namen nochmal. DESMOND: Mrs. Widmore? ELOISE: Ja! DESMOND: Mein Name ist Desmond Hume. Ich arbeite für Ihren Mann. ELOISE: Aber natürlich, Mr. Hume. Charles hat mir schon so viel von Ihnen erzählt. Es ist beschämend, dass wir uns noch nicht eher kennen gelernt haben... Also, nun ist es soweit. DESMOND: Oh, vielen Dank, Mrs. Widmore. Ich freue mich auch, Sie endlich kennen zu lernen. ELOISE: Oh, bitte. Ich heiße Eloise. DESMOND: Eloise. ELOISE: Also, welche Krise zwingt denn Charles dazu, seinen besten Mann für alle Fälle mit den Angelegenheiten eines Wohltätigkeitsballes zu belästigen? DESMOND: Nun ja, Eloise, ähm, es tut mir wirklich aufrichtig leid, doch es sieht aus als... ähh. würden Drive Shaft es nicht schaffen, zusammen mit Ihrem Sohn aufzutreten. Und.... ich übernehme jegliche Verantwortung dafür.... ELOISE: Schon gut. DESMOND: Wie bitte? ELOISE: Ach, mein Sohn wird es verstehen. Ich schätze, wenn man sogenannte Rock Stars engagiert, gibt es wohl immer bestimmte unvorhersehbare Probleme. DESMOND: Ja, genau. Sie sind also nicht wütend? ELOISE: Oh, nicht im Geringsten, mein Lieber. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Vielen Dank, Mr. Hume, dass Sie extra persönlich gekommen sind, um es mir zu sagen. Es war mir eine Ehre, Sie zu sehen. DESMOND: 'Mir ebenfalls.' ELOISE: einem Angestellten Die Blumen bitte mehr in die Mitte. DESMOND: Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Abend. ELOISE: Danke sehr! MANN MIT KLEMMBRETT: Blick auf die Gästeliste. Leifer, Stefanie, plus zwei. Markey, Mary, plus eins. Milton, Penny solo. Pepper, Nicholas, plus eins. DESMOND: Entschuldigen Sie, bitte, ähm, haben Sie gerade Penny gesagt? MANN MIT KLEMMBRETT: Wer sind Sie? DESMOND: Um, I arbeite für Mr. Widmore, darf ich mal sehen? ELOISE: Desmond die Gästeliste weg Das dürfen Sie mit Sicherheit nicht. Die Liste ist vertraulich. DESMOND: Es tut mir leid, ich bin tagtäglich mit vertraulichen Angelegenheiten betraut. ELOISE: Untergraben Sie meine Authorität? DESMOND: Nein, keinesfalls, ich möchte nur einen Namen auf der Liste sehen. Und, falls das aus irgendeinem Grund ein Problem sein sollte, ... ELOISE: Kommen Sie bitte mit mir. Personal Raus! Alle, sofort! DESMOND: Hören Sie, es tut mir leid, wenn ich zu weit gegangen bin. ELOISE: Halten Sie den Mund, Hume. Ich habe gehört, was Sie zu sagen hatten, jetzt hören Sie mir zu. Ich will, dass Sie aufhören. DESMOND: Aufhören? Womit denn? ELOISE: Jemand hat offensichtlich ihre Wahrnehmung verändert. Das ist ein ernsthaftes Problem. Es ist ein Verstoß, um genau zu sein. Also, was immer Sie tun, was immer es ist wonach Sie denken zu suchen...Sie müssen aufhören, danach zu suchen. DESMOND: Wissen Sie... Wissen Sie denn, wonach ich suche, Mrs. Widmore? ELOISE: Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wieso Sie nach etwas suchen? Sie führen das perfekte Leben. Und zu allem Überfluss haben Sie es auch noch geschafft, das zu erlangen, was Sie am meisten wollten - die Wertschätzung meines Mannes. DESMOND: Woher wissen Sie denn, was ich will? ELOISE: Ich weiß es eben. DESMOND: Ich muss diese Liste sehen.... oder Sie sagen mir jetzt, wieso ich es nicht darf. ELOISE: Sie dürfen es nicht, weil Sie noch nicht bereit sind, Desmond. DESMOND: Bereit? Bereit für was? ---- in der Limousine GEORGE: So schlimm, was? DESMOND: Gibt es hier irgendwo Alkohol in dem Auto? GEORGE: Oh, sicher. Was immer Sie wünschen. Also, wohin nun, Mr. Hume? DESMOND: Fahren Sie einfach, George. Mann klopft an Desmonds Fenster. DANIEL: Mr. Hume? DESMOND: Ja? DANIEL: Mein Name ist Daniel, Daniel Widmore. Wir müssen reden. und Daniel laufen zu einer Bank und setzen sich. DESMOND: Hören Sie, Mr. Widmore, ähm... DANIEL: Dan, bitte. Nennen Sie mich Dan. Mr. Widmore ist mein Vater. DESMOND: Dan, falls es darum geht, dass Charlie Pace nicht mit Ihnen auftreten kann... Es tut mir wirklich leid... DANIEL: Glauben Sie an die Liebe auf den ersten Blick, Mr. Hume? DESMOND: Was? DANIEL: Das erste Mal, als ich sie sah, lief ich durch dieses Museum... Es war vor ein paar Wochen. Sie... sie arbeitet dort. Sie hatte gerade Mittagspause. Sie aß einen Schokoriegel. Sie hat unglaublich blaue Augen, und rote Haare. Und, sobald ich sie sah, direkt, genau in diesem Moment, war es als ob, als ob ich sie schon geliebt hätte. Und ab da geschahen merkwürdige Dinge. holt einen Notizblock aus seiner Tasche. In jener Nacht, nachdem ich diese Frau gesehen habe, wachte ich auf und schrieb das hier. DESMOND: Was ist es? DANIEL: Ich bin Musiker. Ich habe keine Ahnung. Also habe ich es einem Freund in Caltech gezeigt. Er ist ein Mathegenie. Er sagte, das sei Quantenmechanik. Er sagte, diese Gleichungen wären so fortgeschritten, dass sie nur von jemandem stammen könnten, der sein ganzes Leben Physik studiert hätte. DESMOND: Und was haben sie zu bedeuten? DANIEL: Okay. Stellen Sie sich vor, etwas Furchtbares wird bald passieren. Etwas Katastrophales, und der einzige Weg, es zu stoppen, wäre, eine riesige Menge Energie freizulassen. Wie zum Beispiel die Zündung einer Atombombe. DESMOND: Sie möchten eine Atombombe sprengen. DANIEL: Hören Sie mir zu, was, wenn das hier gar nicht unser Leben sein sollte? Was, wenn wir ein anderes Leben gehabt hätten und aus irgendeinem Grund die Dinge geändert haben?Ich möchte keine Atombombe zünden, Mr. Hume. Ich denke, das habe ich schon getan. DESMOND: Hören Sie, Kumpel... Ich weiß nicht, was das alles mit mir zu tun hat, also... DANIEL: Warum haben Sie meine Mutter nach einer Frau namens Penny ausgefragt? Es ist Ihnen auch passiert, nicht wahr? Sie haben es auch gespürt. DESMOND: Ich weiß es nicht.... Ich weiß nicht, was ich gespürt habe. DANIEL: Doch, das weißt du. Du hast Liebe empfunden. DESMOND: Das ist unmöglich, weil, ich kenne diese Frau doch gar nicht. Ich weiß nicht, ... ich weiß nicht wo sie ist. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob sie existiert. Sie... sie ist eine Einbildung. DANIEL: Nein, Mr. Hume. Sie ist meine Halbschwester. Und ich kann Ihnen genau sagen, wo und wann Sie Sie finden können. ---- kommt an einem Stadion an. Er sieht Penny die Treppenstufen der Gänge hoch und runter laufen. Sie macht eine Pause, er geht auf sie zu. PENNY: sich Hi. DESMOND: Entschuldigen Sie. PENNY: Ja. DESMOND: Sind Sie Penny? PENNY: Äh, ja. DESMOND: Hallo, ich bin Desmond. PENNY: und schüttelt Desmonds Hand Ja, hi. Auf der Hydra Insel wacht innerhalb des Ringkerntransformatorraums auf der Insel auf. MANN: Wir gehen jetzt rein. SEAMUS: Er ist okay! WIDMORE: Tatsächlich! Wie geht's dir, Desmond? Wie fühlst du dich? DESMOND: Gut. Wie lange war ich bewusstlos? WIDMORE: Oh, nicht mehr als ein paar Sekunden. DESMOND: Hilfst du mir bitte? WIDMORE: Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass wir dir das antun mussten, Desmond. Aber, wie ich die gesagt habe, ist dein Talent entscheident für unsere Mission. Also, wenn du mich erklären lassen würdest... DESMOND: Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich verstehe. WIDMORE: Was? DESMOND: Ich sagte, Ich verstehe. DESMOND: Du sagtest mir, dass du mich zur Insel gebracht hast, um etwas sehr wichtiges zu machen. WIDMORE: Ja. DESMOND: Wann geht es los? ---- und zwei von Widmores Leuten führen Desmond durch den Dschungel. ZOE: Was ist mit dir passiert? DESMOND: Was meinst du? ZOE: Was ich meine ist, vor zwanzig Minuten wolltest du Widmore noch mit einem Infusionsständer verprügeln und nun bist du Mr. Kooperativ. DESMOND: In zwanzig Minuten kann viel passieren. ZOE: Klar kann es das. Das Teil hat dein Gehirn frittiert. DESMOND: Hat es das? ZOE: Was sollts, ändert nichts daran, dass wir... erscheint plötzlich aus dem Dschungel und überwältigt Widmores Leute. Er richtet seine Pistole auf Zoe. SAYID: Zoe Renn. flieht. SAYID:Desmond, Ich habe keine Zeit für Erklärungen, aber diese Leute sind extrem gefährlich. Wir müssen jetzt gehen. DESMOND: Aye, selbstverständlich. Dir nach. Alternative Zeitlinie liegt am Boden, kommt langsam wieder zu sich PENNY: Hallo? Sind Sie okay? DESMOND: Was ist passiert? PENNY: Ähm, Ich hab Ihre Hand geschüttelt und daraufhin sind Sie in Ohnmacht gefallen. Ich muss wohl einen ganz schönen Eindruck auf Sie gemacht haben. DESMOND: Ja... offensichtlich. PENNY: Sind wir uns schon mal begegnet? DESMOND: Ich- ich denke, dann wir würden uns wohl beide daran erinnern. PENNY: Ja, stimmt. Nun gut, solange es Ihnen gut geht. DESMOND: Ich bin in Ordnung. Warten Sie mal, ....ähm... Hätten Sie Lust, Kaffeetrinken zu gehen? PENNY: Was, jetzt gleich? Ich bin total verschwitzt. DESMOND: Ich bin gerade vor ihren Augen in Ohnmacht gefallen. Ich schätze da sind wir quitt. PENNY: Es gibt da ein Café an der Ecke Sweetzer und Melrose. Ich werde in einer Stunde da sein. DESMOND: Ja - großartig! PENNY: Gut. DESMOND: Okay. steigt wieder ins Auto. GEORGE: Und, haben Sie gefunden wonach Sie suchten? DESMOND: Ja, George, das hab ich. Ecke Melrose und Sweetzer, bitte. GEORGE: Wie Sie wünschen. Und falls ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun kann, sagen Sie einfach Bescheid, Mr. Hume. DESMOND: Ja, da wäre noch eine Sache, George. Können Sie mir die Passagierliste meines Fluges von Sydney, Oceanic 815 besorgen? Alle Namen der anderen Passagiere? GEORGE: Natürlich. Stört es Sie, wenn ich frage, wofür Sie sie brauchen? DESMOND: Ich muss ihnen etwas zeigen. Kategorie:Transcripte